This invention is directed to a lens-free sighting device primarily useful in pistol target shooting.
Many different types and varieties of telescopic sighting devices are commercially available for use in both target shooting and hunting. In certain classes of pistol target shooting, however, the use of any sighting device which magnifies the target is strictly prohibited. Thus, the normal target pistol telescopic sights cannot be used.
In the above noted target shooting classes not allowing telescopic sighting devices, the target shooter has presently available to him combinations of foresights and backsights. Typically these might include beads or other projections or combinations of these located within an apperture and the like for the front sight. The backsights may simply be a fixed notch or they can include movable backsights which are adjustable for both windage and elevation. These combinations, of course, can be sighted in as is typically done. However, since the foresight and the backsight are not integrally formed into one sighting device they are not located within a single frame of focus and further the target is located in yet another frame of focus. This sometimes results in at least two of either the target, the front sight or the rear sight being fuzzy.
In view of the above it is considered that there exists a need for a pistol sight which fits the criteria that it contains no lenses yet allows the target shooter to sight through the device at the target maintaining both the target and the reticle of the pistol sight within a single frame of focus. Such a sight would allow the target shooter to better concentrate on a single frame or field of sight.